<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Comfort by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220754">Soft Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny bit of comfort in a bad time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Little Hope, Isolated Johnlock Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg tiredly let himself into the house. He set down the box of paperwork he carried and scrubbed his hand through his hair. The place wasn’t quite… messy, but it wasn’t perfectly neat either; Mycroft had insisted his housekeeper stay home and paid her enough to do so. Luckily Greg had filled the fridge not long before the whole crisis had started.</p><p>There was no sign of Mycroft, which meant he was probably busy. Greg went into the kitchen, made tea and toast, got it settled on a tray, then headed upstairs.</p><p>The office door was open so Greg let himself in. Mycroft was sitting back in his chair, rubbing his temples. “Hey, love,” said Greg, bringing the tray in and putting it carefully down on the desk.</p><p>“Truly you are a wonder,” said Mycroft, reaching for his tea. “How was work?”</p><p>“I’m home unless they call me,” said Greg, taking the other chair and picking up a piece of toast. “Brought home an entire box of paperwork.”</p><p>“I can think of no one else I’d rather be cooped up with. Sherlock and I shared a bout of chicken pox as children and it’s a wonder we didn’t murder each other.”</p><p>Greg chuckled. “Chicken pox would have just been an excuse.” He leaned over and kissed Mycroft’s temple. “What do you say we shelve work for the night, go downstairs and watch a movie?”</p><p>“Perhaps your best idea yet.” Mycroft got to his feet and picked up the tray.</p><p>Greg led the way downstairs and flipped through the movies picking something funny and popping it in the player. He settled on the sofa and put an arm around Mycroft.</p><p>“It’s going to get worse before it gets better,” said Mycroft quietly.</p><p>Greg kissed his temple. “I know. But we’ll get through it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This refused to be longer, but I hope it makes you smile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>